plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Sports Star
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Sports Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: Conjure a Sports card, and it costs 2 less. |flavor text = He's been named Most Valuable Zombie of the Galaxy two years in a row!}} Cosmic Sports Star is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability Conjures a card when he is played, and reduces its cost by 2 . Origins His appearance is based on All-Star Zombie. His name is a combination and portmanteau of "cosmic," "sports," and "All-Star Zombie," referring to his appearance. "Most Valuable Zombie" is a play on the term "MVP," or "Most Valuable Person." Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played: Conjure' a Sports card, and it costs 2 less. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description He's been named Most Valuable Zombie of the Galaxy two years in a row! Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While his stats are below average for a 3 zombie, his ability can be potentially rewarding. Many sports cards are cheap; even a majority of the expensive cards only cost up to 4 to play. And if this card Conjures one, that card will cost significantly less, and will even be free in some cases. Here is the list of all the cards that Cosmic Sports Star can Conjure, as well as the cost that will appear when they are Conjured. *Arm Wrestler: 1 → 0 * : 1 → 0 *Planetary Gladiator: 1 → 0 *Tennis Champ: 1 → 0 *Energy Drink Zombie: 2 → 0 *Pool Shark: 2 → 0 *Sumo Wrestler: 2 → 0 *Synchronized Swimmer: 2 → 0 *Another Cosmic Sports Star: 3 → 1 *Brain Vendor: 3 → 1 (Essentially a 2 rebate due to his ability) *Backyard Bounce: 3 → 1 *Lost Colosseum: 3 → 1 *Team Mascot: 3 → 1 *Zombie High Diver: 3 → 1 *Drum Major: 4 → 2 *Mountain Climber: 4 → 2 *Pogo Bouncer: 4 → 2 * : 4 → 2 *Zombie Coach: 4 → 2 * : 5 → 3 *Chum Champion: 5 → 3 *Defensive End: 6 → 4 *Rodeo Gargantuar: 7 → 5 *Knight of the Living Dead: 7 → 5 Among these, Defensive End is perhaps the best zombie Conjurable by Cosmic Sports Star, as he can be played immediately the next turn, and he will be immune to most tricks for a few turns. Combine this with Gargologist, and he will cost even less. Other good zombies to Conjure are Planetary Gladiator, Brain Vendor, and Rodeo Gargantuar. However, he can also Conjure weaker ones like Baseball Zombie. If you play as Neptuna or The Smash, you can Bounce him with Firefighter or Secret Agent respectively, in order to play him again and Conjure another sports card. Additionally, Neptuna can play him while Dr. Spacetime is on the field to reduce the cost further. Since both Cosmic Sports Star and the card he Conjures are both in the sports tribe, they can benefit from Team Mascot and Zombie Coach. Chum Champion is also a good card to use with him, as he can Evolve on Cosmic Sports Star or the card he Conjures. Cosmic Sports Star can also be used with Dino-Roar cards, as his ability counts as you drawing a card. Against Cosmic Sports Star is relatively weak, and can be easily taken out with cards such as Morning Glory or Banana Bomb. However, his ability have a potential to be dangerous, and you should expect cheaper, or even free cards to come in your way. Because he is a Sports, it is best to get rid of him before the zombie hero plays Team Mascot to make him harder to remove and Zombie Coach, who can then protect the Conjured card, Cosmic Sports Star, and himself. Gallery CosmicSportsStarStats.png|Cosmic Sports Star's statistics CosmicSportsStarCard.png|Cosmic Sports Star's card CosmicSportsStarCardImage.png|Cosmic Sports Star's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 0294b0860398c8b409d9a8d6c1224204 512x1024 fmt34-0294b0860398c8b409d9a8d6c1224204 144 CAB-7e0ad591b0613efe82b.png|Cosmic Sports Star's textures UnhurtableCosmicSports.png|Cosmic Sports Star shielded CosmicSportsStarActivatingAbility.png|Cosmic Sports Star activating his ability CosmicSportsStarFrozen.png|Cosmic Sports Star frozen CosmicSportsStarTintedGray.png|Cosmic Sports Star tinted gray due to a glitch CSS attacking.jpg|Cosmic Sports Star attacking CosmicSportsDestroyed.png|Cosmic Sports Star destroyed Strikethrough Css.jpg|Cosmic Sports Star with the Strikethrough trait due to Ice Moon Brute used on CSS.jpg|Brute Strength being used on Cosmic Sports Star Screenshot 2018-03-05-17-57-34-1.png|Cosmic Sports Star hurt 76D31AB2-F2CA-48F4-9E67-FC9B87D0DCD0.png|Giant Cosmic Sports Star due to a glitch AgentSportsStar.jpg|Secret Agent being used on Cosmic Sports Star CosmicSportsStarMultiTraits.jpg|Cosmic Sports Star with a star icon on his strength Trivia *Cosmic Sports Star is the only cosmic fighter that does not alter the traits or stats of the fighter it Conjures. *During his idle animation in the Collection menu, the player can sometimes hear him mumble, "Rah, rah." This is a typical sports cheer. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Conjuring cards